The Unpredictable Life of Lizzy Bennet
by FiFitheGreat
Summary: This is a modern version of Pride and Prejudice that I decided to write, it may not be very good but I try... Its my first FanFic so please be kind but constructive :
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

"Lizzy!" Her shrill voice cut through my rather pleasant dreams, making me forget them instantly. I groaned, shifting from the quiet windowsill where I had fallen asleep clutching _Jane Eyre _to my chest. I sluggishly rose from my hiding place and rushed to where my mother was calling me. I saw her and I noticed that she had a dangerous twinkle in her hazel eyes, the kind of twinkle that told me that she was going to try to set one of us (her poor, unsuspecting daughters) up with a man who we would probably detest at sight.

Jane quietly walked into the room behind me; I looked at her and whispered, "she's going to set us up with another fifty year old rich man."

Jane decided to give me a disapproving look but didn't reply, she hadn't been set up on that many 'blind dates a la Fanny Bennet' because she is a year older than me and has just turned twenty one, she is the most beautiful sister, with golden hair cascading down her back towards her bottom and her clear, sapphire eyes. She always wears pretty clothes, she suits pastel colours the most and blue brings out her eyes and she wears many dresses which emphasise her height, not too tall, yet not too short. Her skin is slightly tanned, but not orange, like you see so many girls her age sporting the 'oompa lumpa' look, as I like to call it. If I had to describe her with a music genre, I would say folk or romantic, I could see her appear in the regency period and she would immediately fit right in, probably finding herself a husband within half an hour. She is, however, shy and did not talk to strangers comfortably and, although I am a year younger than her, I am the one who always introduces her to people she doesn't know at parties and she always sees the good in them, never the bad or annoying.

I, on the other hand, am the complete opposite of my beautiful sister. I have dark reddish-brown hair which I cut short into a long bob to keep it out of the way in my A-level examinations. I am now twenty and my skin is still dotted with hundreds of freckles, making my ghostly pale skin look slightly darker. I am shorter than Jane, but I like my height as it allows me to sit in a corner without being noticed for hours. I wear darker clothes and I own millions of different Converse, which my mother does not consider to be 'girly' enough to get myself a boyfriend and I usually wear dark eye makeup to hide myself, although I do think it brings out my eyes, which are oddly the same colour as my hair. Going back to the music genre, theme, I would say that my style was punk, although other people would say that I was more of a nerd than a punk. I don't have as many friends as Jane because I don't see the good in people and I always end up in an argument with someone if they annoy me.

"Lizzy, Lizzy! Are you even listening?" My mother's high pitched squealing dragged me out of my pensive state and I looked at her blankly before shaking my head, no, "Honestly," she said, "you will never get a boyfriend if you keep acting like that! I was saying that the Lucas family are having a party tonight and I hear our new neighbour, Charles Bingley will be there. You have to go out with Jane and get some decent clothes because we can't have you going to the party looking like nobody owns you!"

I groaned at this, I am famous for my obvious hatred of shopping, even with my best friend and sister, Jane. She looked at me sympathetically but agreed anyway and before I knew it, we were in her car and on our way to the shopping centre.


	2. Chapter 1: I Like Lemons

**A/N: This is my first fanfic... ever! I don't know if it will be any good but... Fingers crossed! I will try to stay with the traditional 'Pride and Prejudice' story line but this is a modern version so some things may change a bit... **

**FiFitheGreat xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters (unfortunately) :(**

* * *

Chapter 1

We returned from the tedious shopping trip carrying many bags as I had been subjected to Jane's doe-eyed way of making me buy things I really didn't need, such as those six inch silver heels and the floor-length emerald dress that I would only wear once to the party tonight at the Lucas mansion. I usually only buy things that I will make good use out of but, as usual, Jane has other ideas!

When we entered our own house our mother was flitting about, fussing over where we were and what had taken us so long.

"Well, somebody had to make Lizzy buy something that looks fab-u-lous on her!" Jane said in a patronising voice whilst pinching my nose.

Our mother sighed and took that moment to look at the clock, "Oh no! You have hardly any time left to get changed now! Hurry to your rooms to get ready!"

Considering we had three hours until we would have to leave, we both begrudgingly agreed and started making our way up the long staircase when we heard a shrill cry coming from Lydia, not unlike our mothers, ask why she wasn't allowed to go to the party although she was only sixteen and had school the next day.

We barely escaped her whining and parted at the doors of our rooms. Our house is large and every room has an en-suite bathroom so we didn't have to queue behind Lydia for hours in the morning and so, we both got ready in our separate rooms. I knew it wouldn't take that long for me to get dressed, so I took a shower and dried my hair in curls and went on my laptop to read some FanFics for a while. I like reading FanFics because I like other views on books I had read, but I had never before tried to write something as I wasn't the best author in the world, and I had tried!

With about an hour left, I decided it was time to put on some make-up. I put some powder on but I don't usually wear foundation because my skin is very smooth and I don't want to risk getting any spots. Then I went for my classic smoky-eye look but I blended in green to match the black to go with my dress. I put a clear gloss on my lips and slipped into my dress and heels which made me look much taller than I really am. I then proceeded to try to walk, and after losing my balance a few times, I decided that it would be best if I climb up and down the stairs a few times to learn how to walk in heels as I usually donned flats.

When the time to leave for the party finally came, I was fairly confident that I wouldn't knock anyone out by tripping over my feet. I drove the ten minute drive to the party because I don't drink and it would let Jane have some alcohol to loosen up because I want her to get to know people better without my introductions and interference in her relationships.

The party was in full swing when we arrived, and there were only a few guests left to arrive. Charlotte Lucas, the hostess and my best friend greeted us at the door and did not delay when telling us the gossip; that a rich young man called Charles Bingley would be at the party. He had recently arrived in our small town and he just bought the abandoned mansion which was a quick walk from my house, about half an hour. Then I realised that all the girls in the room were buzzing with the news, and their boyfriends did not look too happy about them fawning over a man who they didn't know and hadn't even arrived yet.

Then, finally, after an hour, he walked, more like skipped to be honest, through the double doors to the main room majestically, his hair was strawberry blond, he was tall and he had a cheery disposition. When he walked through the doors I looked at Jane and I saw her face light up, I caught her eye and raised my eyebrow, something I had been practising for months before, and she giggled, actually giggled!

I looked back to the doorway that Charles Bingley had just come through as there were more people arriving, his companions I assumed. There were two ladies, one who looked slightly older than the other who was latched onto the arm of an equally older man who looked like he was already drunk as he had a red nose and cheeks. The other lady was the prettiest of the group, although not as beautiful as Jane, and she was strutting just after the other lady. Both women had the same strawberry blond hair as Charles and I assumed that they were his sisters, although they had an almost snooty appearance, as they looked like they wanted to be anywhere but at the party.

Then, the last of the party came through the door. He instantly drew the attention of the room, he had the countenance of someone with power. He had pale skin and dark hair, almost black but it didn't wash out his skin like black hair usually does with black skin. He was tall, taller than Charles, who was the tallest person in the room without his tall, handsome friend. I have to admit, he was the most handsome person I have ever seen, in my life so far, and I wonder whether I will see anyone else like him again.

As I was stood there pondering, Jane snuck up behind me, pinched my waist and I squealed. This drew attention to us and before I knew it, Charles Bingley was heading towards us, with his tall friend in tow.

"Hello ladies! I am Charles Bingley, but you can call me Charlie! This is my friend Will Darcy," he shouted his greeting over the loud music thumping from the speakers. Will looked annoyed at being brought into the limelight and mumbled a small hi before sinking back behind his friend.

Jane spoke before I had time to open my mouth, Charlie had really made an impression, and she introduced us both. Then Charlie asked her to dance with him and they made their way over to the small make-shift dance floor in the centre of the room.

I decided that it would only be polite to talk to Will, since we had both been abandoned by our friends, "do you not dance Will?"

He looked stunned that I was talking to him and mumbled a "no."

He then continued to awkwardly stare at me as if I had a bug on the top of my head and I turned to face him directly and almost shouted, "Is anything on my head? Why are you staring at me?"

It was then that I looked into his eyes; they were a striking green, almost the same colour as my dress. He didn't reply and continued to stare at me before shaking his head and shrinking off towards his other friends and I looked at the back of his head, wondering whether he was intentionally being rude or just extremely shy.

When Jane came back to me, she was glowing, her cheeks were flushed and she was giggling at something Charlie had said. I gave her an amused look and just said, "Talk," in a knowing way.

She replied with a whole story about the one five minute dance she had with Charlie. I blanked out most of it but she pulled me back when she said, "And then he said, "I like lemons" and."

I laughed and decided it was time to separate from my sister who was still talking about her gregarious new friend and I left her with Charlotte and escaped towards the bathroom. When I left the bathroom ten minutes later, Will and Charlie were stood near the door talking and I was walking past when Charlie said, "You have to dance! You have been a wallflower all evening and there are so many beautiful ladies to dance with."

I decided to listen to the conversation behind an olive tree next to them, I know it was sneaky but I wanted to decipher the enigma in my brain that was Will Darcy!

Will replied with, "I am not going to dance, you know how much I hate frolicking around a dance floor to music that could have been written by children (_I agreed with that point_) with women who I don't know and since your sisters are both inebriated in the other room, there is no other woman who it would not be a punishment for me to stand up with."

I was shocked but continued to listen to Charlie defending (I hoped) all the women in the room, "I have never met so many pretty girls in all my life, especially Jane and Lizzy Bennet, who are, by far, the most beautiful ladies at this party."

I smiled because, as I had only spoken to him briefly once, I knew I would like him when we became further acquainted.

I thought their conversation was over, however, Will decided to speak again, "Jane IS pretty, and she has captured your attention, however her sister is barely tolerable, but not beautiful enough to tempt me."

At this, I walked past them, towards the kitchen, and from the look of horror on Darcy's face (I decided to never call him 'Will' again) he knew I had heard what he said about me.

I persuaded Jane to leave the party not long after as he had ruined my good mood and I had a terrible headache lurking. I just wanted to curl up in my warm bed and go to sleep however, I couldn't seem to get Darcy's rude remark out of my head, I didn't know why it affected me so much but I didn't sleep at all that night. The only consoling thing was that I would never have to talk to him again. Little did I know what my mother had planned for the next day!

* * *

**I am sorry for the really cheesy cliffhanger... I just love the images of Lizzy and Will arguing in my head, I just hope I do it justice on paper when I write their first proper argument next chapter. I think its starting a bit slow but it should get more exciting later on...**

**Thanks for reading :)  
****FiFitheGreat xx**


End file.
